


🌹 𝐒𝐞𝐞 𝐌𝐲 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 🌹

by JustFanFiction



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Blindness, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Disability, Drama & Romance, Eventual Fluff, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, High School, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Karasuno, Learning Disabilities, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Protagonist, Manga & Anime, Physical Disability, Rejection, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFanFiction/pseuds/JustFanFiction
Summary: -ˏˋ♥̩͙♥̩̩̥͙♥̩̥̩『 (𝗻𝗮𝗺𝗲) 𝗱𝗲𝗹𝘁 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗯𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗱𝗻𝗲𝘀𝘀 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗯𝗼𝗿𝗻. 𝗔𝗹𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗻𝘁𝘀 𝗴𝗿𝗶𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗱 𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗶𝗿 𝘀𝗼𝗻'𝘀 𝗱𝗶𝘀𝗮𝗯𝗶𝗹𝗶𝘁𝘆, 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗱𝗶𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗽 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗺 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝗿𝗮𝗶𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝘂𝗽𝗽𝗼𝗿𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗼𝗳𝗳𝗲𝗿. 𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘀𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝘅𝗶𝗲𝘁𝗶𝗲𝘀 𝗼𝗿 𝘀𝗮𝗱𝗱𝗲𝗻𝗲𝗱 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀 *𝗱𝗼* 𝗮𝗿𝗶𝘀𝗲, 𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝘀 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱, 𝗡𝗶𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗼𝘆𝗮 𝗬𝘂, 𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗵𝗶𝗺. 』♥̩̥̩♥̩̩̥͙♥̩͙ˊˎ
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. ♡ •【 𝖈𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖔𝖓𝖊 】• ♡

╒════ ★ ⊱ • ✩ • ⊰ ★ ════╕

♡ 》𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐩《 ♡

╘════ ★ ⊱ • ✩ • ⊰ ★ ════╛

"Oi, _watch_ where you're going." A small shoulder gently pushed against (name)'s arm as he quietly stood by _Karasuno's_ school entrance, initially making him jolt, thinking it was someone who wanted to start trouble with him until he registered the teasing.

After two months of being a first year, he met someone who soon enough became the very best friend he could ever ask for, and really ever needed. After all, it should not be a surprise that (name)’s unfortunate blindness has invited some problems concerning social activity; lacking vision while also having developed major social anxiety is not at all considered a lucky case for someone who grew up hoping he would eventually find at least _one_ trustworthy friend he could rely on...too bad an innocent child wishing upon a star with all of his heart does not guarantee he will get what he wants. Something (name) found out the hard way on his tenth birthday party that only had his parents and old disability helpers. Nope, as sad as it sounds, (name) never had any friends, someone he could trust to guide him somewhere if his family is unable without worrying they were rolling their eyes because they had to waste time constantly helping a disabled person, or someone to just talk to over the phone with when bored.

Forcing positivity isn't as easy as his family and peers tried to make it out to be, either. The (tall/short) male’s vision impairment, no matter how much he smiled, experiences _many_ struggles that heavily contrasted the everyday life of a “normal” person and will continue enduring those struggles, especially if he did resume lacking any trusted companions. It isn’t exactly his fault, though. There are too many shady and manipulative people who paint a bright-red target painted over a person like (name)'s back, so of course he felt compelled to act defensive around strangers.

But he didn’t have to worry any longer...because he _did_ meet someone he could trust with his very life. It...well, (name) was elated at the official status between them! He never thought embarrassing himself by trying to singlehandedly navigate toward the school entrance then the Special Ed. classroom only to slam his face against the white wall attached to the school gates would introduce the most important person in (name)’s life. He wanted to smile just thinking about how genuinely nice he — Nishinoya Yū — sounded and acted throughout their short travel to (name)’s classroom but he realized what Yū just meant by his “greeting”.

"Hey, hey...don't _look_ at me like that!" Yū wheezed from how hard he was laughing while (name) deadpanned.

"Will you shut up and just take me to my class?" (name) bitterly responded, of course not actually mad at his friend's jokes. He lifted his (right/left) arm for Yū to softly take, which he did with a firm grip, and commenced their walk. They started at a leisurely pace to make sure neither walked too fast or too slow, but also so (name) could enjoy being with Yū for a little longer. "At least this time you didn't oversleep." (name) gave a teasing grin. "You'd be in for Hell if you left me all by myself again just because you wanted to finish some stupid video game."

"Th...that was one time...!" Yū stuttered, immediately eliciting a laugh from the blind teen. He seriously was lucky for having someone like this by his side. Literally. It was always constant fun and energy boosts around the older, perky boy.

Except, if (name) was one-hundred percent honest, he wondered in the back of his head _why_ Yū was so adamant to becoming his friend-slash-school guide since it was _him_ who initiated their friendship. On that first day they met did (name) think he was being nice by helping him out but didn’t expect any following encounters, yet the very next day Yū waited for him outside _Karasuno’s_ gates.

His reasoning? “You seemed cool, so I wanted to get to know you!”

Needless to say, (name) was very confused and _very_ suspicious of what he might have had in store to humiliate or bully (name) alongside his “jock” friends — Yū did not shy away from introducing himself, talking about his friends and volleyball team, and even ranted about this huge fight he had once with one of his friends a while back — so despite reluctantly accepting Yū’s help, (name) barely said anything about himself to avoid revealing anything that Yū’d blackmail him with. Hell, (name) was close to straight up ignoring his goodbye once they reached his. classroom before Yū, once again, took him by surprise by asking: “Hey! Why don’t I start walking you to your class every day?”

It was most likely because Yū, with his inherent hyperactive spirit, developed a general curiosity about (name) and his care-free nature despite being vision-impaired. This curiosity only progressed, alongside the brunette’s clinginess. And strangely, (name) didn’t mind it, probably because he quickly learned Yū wore his heart on his sleeve, not once ever triggering (name) to think he was being used.

It might be only him out of the two to believe this, that it was something unknown, something beyond their understanding that bonded them together as fast as they did even if they rarely talked outside _Karasuno_ — an attraction, one could say, that he felt toward Yū. He was, no doubt, still introverted but he gained a better attitude ever since he officially accepted this weird, energetic ball of dopamine. By proxy, he also grew a bigger appreciation for his parents' hardworking assistance from his birth to now and the few acquaintances in his Special Ed. class, of course including the active student aids.

"It still happened,” (name) sighed. “But it doesn't matter. I just want to get to class. I need to return a lecture recording Ryoko-chan lent me yesterday." Ryoko, (name)’s kind, female classmate who lost her hearing when she was six years old, shocking her entire family once the doctors confirmed it since she was always a healthy little girl. Luckily, though, she was born with an optimistic attitude so she eventually bounced back from her own shock and resumed living her life as she would have, obviously making some changes. She was also the only other person (name) really considered a friend; other than Yū, of course. Speaking of, he swore Yū tightened his grip around his arm at Ryoko’s mention.

"You two are close," said male commented, indifferently. "It makes me wish we were in the same class!" he then said more playfully. He was a year above (name) _plus_ (name)'s class was located on the first floor near _Karasuno's_ main entrance. It was a bit sad they rarely got to see each other. "It is interesting, though..."

"What is?" (name) asked, slowing down when he felt his friend do so.

"Your class," Yū responded with much more enthusiasm. "Physically or mentally...I think about how hard your class must have their lives and I can't help but feel so grateful for—" He immediately stopped his sentence. "I-I'm sorry! I'm not trying to put you guys down— shit...what I-I'm trying to say is..." They both came to an abrupt stop in their tracks before he released (name)’s arm, them already arriving at the desired location. "I-I admire you for never letting your disability bring you down...I-I just can't imagine what it must be like." _I-I hope I didn’t offend him!_ Yū lightly bit down on his bottom lip after finishing his good-intended sentiments. He only wanted his dear friend to know he respected him as a person without trying to purposely ignore the fact he is blind (one should not ignore the differences others carry, he believed, for it was letting those differences solely define that person rather than their personality).

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" Came that friend’s chipper voice. Yū looked up at the other, relieved he didn't end up taking those words the wrong way. "I mean, I appreciate the thought, but you don't have to get all sentimental on me. I'm happy we're friends, and that’s that.” He smiled, not entirely facing where Yū stood.

"R-right, sorry." Yū visibly sulked, partly because he was embarrassed by what he said, another because he interpreted (name)’s to mean they will only ever be friends and nothing more like Yū _thought_ was a possibility. _But It should have been expected_. People like Ryoko, someone who is seen as a relatable figure in the young (hair color) male’s life, have spent more time with (name) during their shared classes, all day, for an entire week…unlike Yū.

Besides, isn't it irresponsible to interfere with chemistry?

Well, he technically did have a right to keep trying if neither made it clear they were taken by the other. They were not an official couple nor has (name) outright stated he was romantically interested in Ryoko, and vice versa. This meant Yū could, and would, take every opportunity he is given to feel more confident toward his feelings for (name) without gaining a sense of guilt from interrupting an already existing relationship.

"Uhm, so," Yū stuttered again, his cheeks turning a dark red color from his thoughts, "I know you have to go inside soon, b-but I started thinking...do y-you want to start having lunch together?" Eating lunch together at least once in a while will entail more time spent together, meaning more opportunities to introduce a new dynamic between them. Though the next part might ruin those chances. "Th-there will be some of the guys from my volleyball club who will join us…a-at least for now!" Eventually there will be lunch times they get to be together during _alone_. 

"I...I don't know, Yū." (name)’s facial expression adopted several reactions in one sitting before the muscles relaxed, his hands gripping his school bag. "Would they be...yaknow...alright with someone like—" Yū pressed his right pointer finger against (name)'s lips.

"Shush!" he exclaimed, eyebrows furrowing down in disappointment. "I do not allow that sort of talk, Mister! My friends would love the crap out of you, so say ‘yes’ to having lunch with them!" He retracted his hand to place both of his knuckles over his hips. (name)'s confused daze lasted another second.

"Okay, okay. I'm in." He smiled again. His answer led Yū loosening his shoulders as his eyes radiated pure joy as his cheeks turned red. He couldn’t help it, it was a moment Yū wanted to cherish forever, a moment where he, alone, got his crush _technically_ all for himself (Yū could have kept this lunch meet solely between them but he saw it as a chance for (name) to get more comfortable around new people which he understood was more important than his own selfish wants).

They stood there, Yū staring into (name)’s clouded eyes, a characteristic he wished was not there so he could fully bask in those beautiful eyes that needed just a bit more (eye color). It was a perfect moment, albeit incredibly brief. Should he say something? Do something? A million thoughts rushed to mind altogether, almost pushing Yū to force out a confession right there and now until fiery red hair cut in a medium-length blunt bob, accompanied by straight-across bangs that swished along the owner’s tan neck craning from side-to-side, interrupted.

Ryoko Kanagawa. Many male students, including Yū, called her beauty's definition. Some became infatuated by her looks alone since it pops out of everything. Unfortunately, their positive opinions of her diminish by a substantial amount when those same men, minus Yū since there was a different reason he was not attracted to Ryoko, became standoffish after hearing her strange voice:

"(name)-kun, there you are," Ryoko stepped out of the classroom she peaked half of her body out of, revealing her outfit consisting of the _Karasuno_ female uniform with the onyx jacket left unbuttoned and thin, black tights were in place of the knee-socks. "I was wondering when you were going to arrive." Her pronunciation deteriorated by the end of each word she said, leaving certain vocabulary she used difficult for others to understand. This often leaves Ryoko subconsciously bringing about her sign language skills to help them follow along, but if they do not have any knowledge of sign language, then the conversation is immediately lost. Luckily for her, she is also able to read lips so if she misses a few words she can use context to fill between the lines.

"Oh, sorry, Ryoko-chan. Yū and I were discussing lunch plans." Yū unconsciously took another step forward _right_ between (name) and Ryoko, the former running his (left/right) hand over his school bag to slowly open it and grab something he then presented in front of himself. "Here’s the tape you lent me. Thanks again, by the way."

"Don't mention it." Ryoko smiled, taking the baggie-wrapped object. "I'm glad it was helpful. But you should hurry inside," she said after a glance at her white, digital watch strapped around her left wrist. "Yoshino-Sensei wants everyone class by seven-forty for an important announcement about the upcoming midterms."

"Oh, right. He said there are some major changes regarding the accommodations our class is getting." They spoke so casually to one another while Yū’s ears translated their conversation into jargon. It was really just awkward, but also heartbreaking. The two naturally bounce off each other’s words that spoke of a topic Yū has no experience _or_ knowledge of. And it reminded him of his position as (name)’s friend who helps him enter and leave class without running into a wall while Ryoko is here able to maintain a relevant conversation topic they both relate to, not to mention they were familiar with each other long before Yū arrived.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch, Yū." (name) smiled at the space between him and Ryoko (he didn’t know Yū was there). Yū, however, quickly took _another_ step closer in front of the other male. He just wanted that smile all for himself to keep safe and sound.

"Ri-right! See you later, (name)!" Yū tightened his lips seeing Ryoko shamelessly grab (name)’s _hand_ to pull him inside their classroom. _I hate how good they look together._

╒════ ★ ⊱ • ✩ • ⊰ ★ ════╕

♡ 》𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭.《 ♡

╘════ ★ ⊱ • ✩ • ⊰ ★ ════╛


	2. ♡ •【 𝖈𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖜𝖔 】• ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ｡☆✼★━━❙ 𝙄 𝙬𝙧𝙤𝙩𝙚 𝙗𝙖𝙨𝙚𝙙 𝙢𝙮 𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙚𝙭𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙘𝙚𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙎𝙥𝙚𝙘𝙞𝙖𝙡 𝙀𝙙. 𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙜𝙧𝙖𝙢𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙢𝙖𝙮 𝙗𝙚 𝙙𝙞𝙛𝙛𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙣𝙩 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙝𝙤𝙬 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙞𝙣 𝙅𝙖𝙥𝙖𝙣 𝙖𝙣𝙙/𝙤𝙧 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙮𝙤𝙪 (𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙧) 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢. 𝙄 𝙖𝙡𝙨𝙤 𝙧𝙚𝙛𝙚𝙧𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙂𝙤𝙤𝙜𝙡𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙧𝙖𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙚 𝙨𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙚/𝙨𝙩𝙮𝙡𝙪𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙖𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙘𝙩𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙝𝙞𝙜𝙝-𝙛𝙪𝙣𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙪𝙩𝙞𝙨𝙢, 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙞𝙛 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄 𝙬𝙧𝙤𝙩𝙚 𝙞𝙨 𝙬𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙜, 𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙚 𝙡𝙚𝙩 𝙢𝙚 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙨𝙤 𝙄 𝙢𝙖𝙮 𝙘𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙚𝙘𝙩 𝙞𝙩! ❙━━★✼☆｡

╒════ ★ ⊱ • ✩ • ⊰ ★ ════╕

♡ 》𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐠𝐠𝐥𝐞𝐬《 ♡

╘════ ★ ⊱ • ✩ • ⊰ ★ ════╛

Exactly ten kids sat spread out inside the slightly darkened Special Ed. classroom — it wasn’t so dark that nobody could see but it was still much softer than your standard classroom — each behind two-person desks. Three of those ten students were accompanied by a student aid who navigates them around the school, help then in completing assignments, and escort them to and from the bus reserved for them due to their inability to properly write or comprehend the classwork. Another six were able to follow along relatively easily, one of them being Ryoko whose sign-language translator sat beside her to translate what the teacher is saying and also help her with assignments. She was completely capable of referring to her textbook while jotting down her notes, though, but a vast majority of the time did she need her translator.

The sixth student, however, has it much different than the rest. To start, (name) lives close enough to not need to take the Special Ed. bus but still needed a ride to school, hence why his parents or another family member drove him and picked him up, yet he had Yū walking him to and from the actual _Karasuno_ building. Secondly, (name) did not _always_ need a student aid since he can hear his teachers' lectures perfectly fine, he was provided textbooks in braille, only has a student aid present for tutoring or studying for exams and has a perfectly functional note-taking system that works for him despite its unconventional format. Speaking of, the fourth difference between him and his peers is (name) sticks a thin sticky note onto the pages and parts of the textbooks that his class covers then uses the class breaks — special ed. gets a longer break between each period — to get a head start on organizing his notes using a slate, which comes in different sizes alongside the stylus and acts similarly to a measurement utensil as it directs his writing where the correct dots of the word should be indented.

If anyone else attempted using this system while simultaneously ensuring the fragile slate won’t break and the paper remains in the same position throughout writing they would surely give up not even halfway into the process. Fortunately for (name), he wasn’t anyone else. He practiced writing in this fashion ever since he first learned how to speak in comprehensive sentences, so at this point, he was very skilled in taking efficient notes. He was especially proud for possessing this skill because it meant not having to waste lunch periods or free time at home fretting over his schoolwork, which would have meant that spending less time with his Yū unless he wanted to arch over his desk at home until nightfall.

“Briiing!” The long-awaited bell finally rung. The sound, although not very loud, made two students jump in their seats, one of them slapping his hands over his ears as his face twisted into an uncomfortable expression — Noga Tomura, a new student and an unfortunate young boy diagnosed with high-functioning autism, the exact reason to why the classroom lights dimmed and why he sat further away from the rest near the far back.

Just another example of how having trouble focusing on class and understanding the content differs for many people for Noga grew up with deficits in areas of communication, reading, and generally understanding proper etiquettes for human interaction, not to mention his recently heightened sensitivity to bright lights and sounds. There was a recent rumor Noga's father planned on already taking him out of school, too, something (name) thought would be best considering even Special Ed. cannot provide Noga a safe environment without causing disruption for the other students

It was also why despite his blindness giving him different, but similar, struggles, (name) was grateful that his blindness is all he had.

 _Now I understand why_ _Y_ _ū_ _felt guilty saying the same thing to me._ He unconsciously scratched his forehead after his teacher announced lunch time.

"Do you need help putting away your tools, (name)-kun?" Ryoko asked her desk partner. (name) faced his entire body toward Ryoko to make sure she saw his, smiling, lips.

"If you don't mind.”

"Of course not." Ryoko stood up to start cautiously collecting the male’s textbooks, slate, papers he kept together with a binder clip, and pencils. "You said you're eating lunch with Nishinoya-san, right?" (name) anxiously answered her question while handing her his bag.

"Yeah, I'm really nervous," he ironically laughed out. "Could you wait with me outside?"

"Sure," she replied quite happily, a trait (name) always admired about her. "Here's your bag~" He accepted his possession before standing up and presenting Ryoko his arm.

 _Ryoko-chan is lucky,_ he began thinking, feeling her lead him through the room's exit by his _hand_. _She gets to walk around without any help...unlike me. I have to have someone hold onto_. Even though he tried thinking he could have it worse, he could still feel bad about the everyday problems he constantly encounters...right? Not being able to see created a harder time having a conversation with one of his only other friends because he can't always know whether or not she sees his lips moving or understand what he is saying. _Ryoko has a hard life too._ The girl released his arm. _Is helping me out burdening her?_ A burden who, all along, was just now aware he was a burden just like Noga was unaware of the extra precautions his father must undergo to keep him secure. _And what about_ _Y_ _ū_ _...?_

(name) immediately stopped those thoughts. Yū was his best friend, the one who volunteered to assist (name) because he was genuinely interested in him as a person. Besides, if he felt annoyed by it, then he would have either stopped helping him by now or never would have offered his assistance. That’s right, (name) nervously nodded to himself. He was not a burden to Yū or Ryoko, in that matter. They were both his trusted friends, one whom he put all of his trust, care, and love in.

"Are you okay?" Ryoko lightly tugged the anxious boy’s sleeve.

"O-oh, yeah, I'm fine." (name) weakly smiled in her direction. "I...uhm, I was just thinking about Yū’s friends and…whether they’ll actually like me." A lie, though it originated from genuine fears the (brunette/blonde/etc.) could not silence.

"I'm sure you will be fine~" The female pressed her right shoulder against (name)’s left arm. "You're a really cool guy and you can actually hold up a conversation, unlike me," she joked. (name) let himself laugh, ignoring Ryoko’s unintentional reference to his main problem that is if he will be able to engage Yū’s friends through normal conversation.

"I know, right?" He nudged her arm back, joining the joke. “I bet people think you're this mysterious, cool beauty when really you just didn't hear a word they said." His face, blushing, dropped its happy expression as soon as he realized what he said. "U-uhm, sorry...I didn't mean to call you beautiful— I-I mean! I'm sure you a-are since I've heard a lot of guys call you that, s-so..." Ryoko's hearty laugh promptly ended (name)’s babbling.

"Thanks, (name)-kun. You're beautiful yourself…"

≫ ≫ ┉┉┉┉┉ ∘ ❁ ♡ ❁ ∘ ┉┉┉┉┉ ≪ ≪

Four males happily chatted together during their short walk downstairs from the upper floors consisting of Yū, his other best friend, Ryūnosuke Tanaka, Shōyō Hinata, and Kōshi Sugawara. Yū purposely chose these three from his volleyball team because they are the least likely to make (name) feel _too_ uncomfortable. Eating lunch together should be an appropriate method to help the shy male break out of his shell and build connections with students other than Yū and Ryoko. _I need to stop thinking about them together,_ the former lectured himself.

"You know," Ryū swung his left arm around Yū's shoulders, "I'm a bit offended that it took you this long to introduce me to your friend." He used his free hand to violently noogie his smaller friend's head. In retaliation, Yū elbowed Ryū off him. "Oh, so sorry," Ryū teased, wearing a devilish smirk. "Is it because you don't want to share your crush with anyone else~?”

"Th-that isn't it!" Yū blushed and glared at his friend. "(name) is a shy person, i-is all, s-so he wouldn't have been comfortable meeting you guys any earlier!" It was the honest truth, but the embarrassment brought by Ryū calling (name) “his crush” made him extra defensive.

"Stop antagonizing him, Tanaka," Kōshi pulled the buzz-cut teen back by his collar, an annoyed look on his face. "We need to behave in front of (last name)-san and not scare him off! It’s not every day Noya makes a normal friend…" he muttered the last part, but Ryū still let out an offended “what’s that suppos’ to mean?!”

"But (last name)-san can't see, right?" Shōyō recalled. "It wouldn't matter what we did, just what we say."

"You make a good argument, young Hinata. We could run around buck-naked and the guy wouldn't even know." Ryū’s immaturity aggravated both Yū and Kōshi. They were impending closer to (name)’s classroom, too, and both did not need the other two embarrassing them all because neither knew how to read the room. Usually Yū would be part of that embarrassment, but this is _(name)_ , and Yū doesn’t want to be branded as insensitive in (name)’s eyes…er, in (name)’s _opinion_.

The fact (name) was blind, alone, captured his current three companions' curiosity when Yū initially brought him up to most of the volleyball team seeing… _considering_ that none of them really had knowledge about Special Ed. and its students, of course sometimes seeing them enter and exit school, but that was about it. Yū's terrible secrecy about his infatuation toward (name), however, cultivated their interest in who this (full name) is. A silly high-school crush appears natural, whether or not it’s on the same sex, but the discussion around his feelings obviously scared Yū if his reactions to past teases about his close relationship to (name) — courtesy of Ryū and sometimes Kōshi — are anything to go by.

And they are.

Feelings are complicated enough. They overly stress the average individual any time the idea of confronting someone they are in love with comes straight to mind, spiking huge ounces of anxiety that persona may or may not have already been suffering under on a normal basis; all because Yū kept thinking Ryoko deserved (name) more, the comparisons of her and Yū too monumental for anyone to bother doing the work. He doesn't necessarily _hate_ the red head nor believed she was a bad person, it is wholly Yū’s own childish insecurities and jealousy integrating the mindset that Yū being "normal" automatically eliminated him as a potential romantic partner for (name).

 _I'm sorry Kanagawa-san,_ he wanted to verbally say but revealing his feelings to her would cause more damage than improvement. And that damage seemed ready to befall on Yū’s peaceful atmosphere upon arriving at Special Ed. where two people he hated seeing stand together was doing just that.

 _"_ Is that him?" Kōshi inquired, eyes narrowing at the talking male student.

"Yup," Yū gave a fake smile, "that's (name)! Try not to ask too many blind questions, it makes him a bit uncomfortable." He looked directly at Ryū when he said that.

“I wasn’t going to say anything!”

"Who is that girl talking to him?" Shōyō asked. "She's very pretty."

"Her name is Ryoko Kanagawa," the shortest of the four bluntly shared the girl’s name in a tone that was completely opposite to his earlier fake happy tone, almost as if blatantly wanting others to think distastefully of Ryoko despite none of them knowing of her. "Now shh.” He swiftly led his small friend group closer to where the duo stood oddly close to each other. _Has neither of them heard of social distancing…?_ He summoned another fake smile for Ryoko to see (it would eventually become real when he’d successfully take (name) away)…but his entire face dropped any trace of happiness, real or fake, upon watching (name) press shoulders against Ryoko’s, both of their cheeks tinted pink.

“I thought Nishinoya-senpai said (last name)-san was single?!” Shōyō whisper-shout to Ryū behind Yū's back. “Is she planning on getting in the way?!” Ryū was quick to violently wave his hand like he was swatting that possibility away.

“No, no, no, no way!” he whisper-shouted back. “That’s my man’s mans, man! Ain’t no one else finna dick ‘em down!”

“Gotchu.”

“Will you two stop?!”!” Kōshi, who stood in-between the other two, simultaneously bonked their heads, also whisper-shouting. “Look!” He forced their heads back up to look directly at the bashful (name) and blushing Yū.

“Yo, (name)!”

"O-oh, hey, Yū," (name) nervously smiled over where he heard Yū’s voice come from. "U-uhm…are your friends with you?" His fingers fiddled along the ends of his school uniform. Ryoko, meanwhile, giggled behind her palms. Yū briefly frowned at that before re-summoning his smile.

“Yeah! We'll save introductions for later after we get settled. We plan on eating lunch outside today."

"O-okay." (name) turned back to where he knew Ryoko stood. "I'll talk to you later, Ryoko-chan. I hope your appointment with the nurse goes well."

"Thanks, (name)-kun" Ryoko responded, her voice immediately grabbing Shōyō, Ryū, and Kōshi’s attention. "Have fun on your lunch break." She bowed in front the four boys then speed-walked down the rest of the hallway, taking a right turn at the corner. Watching her rather curvy figure briskly disappear further pushed the thought of there being much, much more she can possibly offer (name), relationship-wise. Already were other people assuming they were together based on them standing just standing next to each other talking and laughing — Yū heard Shōyō and Ryū’s conversation but opted to not pay attention to avoid further aggravation — perhaps it was a sign that there is nothing else (name) is missing that Yū could fulfill.

He already had the perfect partner candidate; all he needed was a watchdog.

╒════ ★ ⊱ • ✩ • ⊰ ★ ════╕

♡ 》𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭.《 ♡

╘════ ★ ⊱ • ✩ • ⊰ ★ ════╛


	3. ♡ •【 𝖈𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖍𝖗𝖊𝖊 】• ♡

╒════ ★ ⊱ • ✩ • ⊰ ★ ════╕

♡ 》𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐟𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬《 ♡

╘════ ★ ⊱ • ✩ • ⊰ ★ ════╛

(name), Yū, and Ryū sat against the wall in front of Kōshi and Shōyō where the sun was less likely to hit them since (name)’s eyes are very sensitive to excess sunlight. It has been about ten minutes since all five males walked out the main _Karasuno_ building after Shōyō excitedly suggested they eat by the gym, prompting the four volleyball members to introduce themselves and their positions on the team so the blind boy would already feel familiar with the new three.

"I hope Coach takes it easy on us today," Shōyō commented through an exasperated sigh before aggressively drinking his water. "I don't think I can handle another penalty..." Kōshi and Ryū hummed along, the only other second-year pumping his fasts while exclaiming he’d receive every ball that comes his way come their next practice match until the only third-year swiftly knocked his confidence down with a “don’t you have to be good at receives, to begin with?” (name) nervously chuckled in response to what he overheard, all oblivious to Yū pressing his lips together subsequent to his younger seat neighbor nervously fiddling his fingers around a (fav. color) bento box. He can’t see yet (name)’s eyes reflected serious anxiety and insecurity, Yū immediately recalling why.

 _It was the first time we hung out outside of school_. He spent three full minutes shakily mixing the food he ordered at a random café they stopped inside of during a _friendly_ outing (the first of only three instances, where they were able to meet and do something without being interrupted) with his disposable chopsticks, firmly squeezing the tips around several chunks of food but never picking them up any farther than half-an-inch over the plate, all while dark red colored across his nose then up his ear tips. Remembering the scene of his dear companion brought a blush across Yū’s cheeks, though he shook it off upon further remembering a later scene when he asked (name) why he wasn’t eating. _He said..._

 _I hate eating in front of others..._ The blind male hesitantly picked a random piece of food as he tried thinking of any way he’d be able to eat without embarrassing himself. Yes, he mastered using a slate and stylus for effective notetaking during the actual lectures. Yes, he memorized every turn, staircase, and room around his house. However, for some reason that nobody in his family could explain, eating and drinking were the two necessities (name) had massive trouble enacting. At least in a proper, non-messy fashion.

What he did was basically slowing down every process; take out his chopsticks or fork, bring it toward his bento or plate, feel around for the actual contents, pick it up, bring it to his mouth, chew, swallow, repeat until no longer hungry. It was his most humiliating moment but as he recently started seeing this aspect, alongside countless others, as a fact someone interpret to mean he was too much of burden on "normal people" and will only slow _them_ down.

The weight of having a problem that causes accommodations to be needed for almost everything was far too great and constantly sunk (name)’s body into the Earth. He felt pathetic, a stereotype of someone possessing a disability cartoons use to teach kids why nobody should be treated different but do such while inadvertently offending that specific group by feeling like they needed to highlight this person’s disability, treating it like some pitiful life he is living when, save for _some_ special instances, he shouldn’t need to be treated any differently.

If anything, it did make him feel pitiful. The inability to respectfully match his companion's eyes while they speak always drowned the young boy’s heart in guilt ((name) was nervous he’d be viewed as “disrespectful” for not meeting any of Yū’s friends’ eyes during their introductions), not being able to eat like a normal teenager brought too much embarrassment, and simply having this fear that everyone who looked at him was really glaring in disgust, that his parents and his one true best friend, his confidant…his last lifeline secretly despised him for what they had sacrificed to look after him tore his whole being into a million pieces he’d hope would blow away with the wind until he was far gone from anywhere people knew of him.

 _Why did Ryoko-chan have to say that…?_ Remembering her words worsened the poor boy’s embarrassment and anxiety.

_(name) nudged Ryoko’s arm, too, joining on the joke. “I bet people think you're this mysterious, cool beauty when really you just didn't hear a word they said." His face, blushing, dropped its happy expression as soon as he realized what he said. "U-uhm, sorry...I didn't mean to call you beautiful— I-I mean! I'm sure you are since I've heard a lot of guys call you that, s-so..." Ryoko's hearty laugh promptly ended (name)’s babbling._

_"Thanks, (name)-kun. You're beautiful yourself.” Her eyelids fell more lidded as her smile turned soft and small. “I’m sure Nishinoya-san thinks so, too.”_

_“E-eh…?” (name)’s eyelids widened a bit, his head whipping right toward where Ryoko stood by his side. “Yū…?”_

Those words, it…opened something, a realization that borderlines an epiphany (name) always knew _was_ there inside him but did not know what it is or what to do with it. Yet what Ryoko inferred, the confidence lacing her voice to boot, she clearly knew what that something lingering inside him whenever he was near the person he always claimed to be “the bestest friend in the whole wide world”, both sending joy at the thought of Yū finding him physically appealing and harrowing, heart-breaking sadness at the thought of Yū calling him a burden, or worse.

Yū _is_ his first love. An unexpected but _slightly_ welcomed experience-slash-feeling (name) was, to say the least, confused about since he never really thought about romantic relationships until, coincidentally enough, he let Yū get invested in his life. But just because he accepted those feelings didn’t mean he was fully comfortable with them, and he wasn’t so sure if he would ever feel comfortable.

Relationships, especially romantic ones, are quite difficult considering how most disabled people either lack understanding of it or lack trust toward strangers. Others have been blessed with a confident, optimistic attitude that helped them never fear anything — like Ryoko — while most are sadly left unaware romantic relationships exist, and even if they did, having them enter one is nearly impossible — like (name).

Well, it is what he always thought when he _did_ start to consider entering a romantic relationship. In the first place, he never even expected to develop feelings for another person, forget having any confidence to use toward imagining a positive outcome where all of his feelings, insecurities, fears are accepted; where _he_ would be accepted by _Yū_. Otherwise, there’d be no chance of him ever coming back to his “normal” life, an environment the brunette stained with his very existence everywhere (name) went without ever finding freedom from that reminder of what could have been, where his heart would still be pieced together and pumping ounces of euphoric adrenaline twenty-four-seven, becoming stronger and stronger the more he was at Yū’s side.

 _I…_ hands curled into tight fists, _I’m just so sick of being scared_... Yū glanced at (name) again using his peripheral vision before forcibly loosen his clenched hands around his own bento. _I want to help...b-but what should I do?_ He stared down dejectedly. Both of their sullen exteriors finally attracted the other three’s attention who collectively felt a pang of guilt from not realizing the two’s expressions earlier...and they had an idea of the trigger. Kōshi, being the oldest and wisest, hurriedly prepared a series of questions inside his head for (name) about his current relationship with Yū that’d, hopefully, entail Yū feeling more confident about his feelings but was cut off by Shōyō suddenly asking:

"So, (last name)-san, what is Special Ed. like?" His innocent smile beamed. Concurrently, Ryū rummaged through his school bag.

"Shōyō/Hinata-san!" (name) heard Kōshi and Yū whisper-shouted at the disregard of what Yū told all of them about asking (name) blind-related questions, said boy blinking in mild confusion. He imagined Yū subtly looking at him for any sign of uncomfortableness on his face, which he did. (If a certain blue-haired setter were present, he would have already been shouting “BOKE!” repeatedly.)

“What?” Shōyō dumbly responded. “Noya-senpai told us not to ask _blind_ questions.” The other two facepalmed.

"A-ah, n-no, it's okay.” A small blush tickled (name)’s cheeks from the sense of several eyes on him and how he shamelessly thought about him and Yū in a romantic relationship as the subject in question sat right next to him. He did still feel melancholic over his earlier thoughts, to be honest, and part of him naturally despised being asked questions concerning his feelings toward being “different” for no other reason than he is a human being who possesses literally dozens of characteristics _not_ related to his disability everyone seems so cling to, as if it is a must to ask one question about another’s oddity before they ever established a more friendly relationship between them.

However, Yū’s friends didn’t summon this feeling within him. Maybe it was Shōyō’s evident innocence coating his question that told (name) he was purely curious for curiosity sake or it was the fact these people are his _first love’s_ friends that made him substantially less spiteful toward — try completely willing to answer — the inquiry.

"Uhm,” he slowly placed his bento atop a small grass patch beside him, “w-well, we take the same classes as you guys but the content we have to study for each unit differs per student.” He mindlessly scratched his neck and wrists. “Some students cannot mentally comprehend the reading they just performed for proper analysis nor retain them for studying, so testing is a bit more...lenient?” He hesitated on saying the last word since he heard stories from peers about how a group of students were saying it was unfair that they, Special Ed. students, “have it much easier”.

(name) and all his peers _need_ special treatment to help accommodate them throughout their journey in academia and life which they literally cannot live without those accommodations, no matter how minor. It does not mean their disabilities automatically “earn” them favoritism nor does it imply they deserve _unearned_ privileges because they are disabled; they are unfortunate victims to an uncontrollable factor of life that could have happened to those ruthless Junior High students (name) had the displeasure to call his classmates. One girl who ordered every insult, Aikuyu Hanaka, regularly reminded him of these type of close-minded people indeed existed from her unfiltered slurs of “fucking stupid retard” followed by her physical mockery of forcing her eyelids wide open and rolling her eyes back as she said in a dumb voice similar to how Ryoko sounds: “I’m Milk-tan and I can’t see how fucking useless I am” (“milk” referred to (name)’s eyes desolate of color while “-tan” is used to address children, generally a cuter form of “-chan”, meaning Aikuyu was treating him like a baby partnering with calling (name) by the offensive version of a mental condition).

“S-some of them have helpers too, like my good friend Ryoko Kanagawa, the girl I was talking to earlier." His expression visibly relaxed at the mention of the female, momentarily forgetting about Aikuyu. "Since she's deaf, there is a sign-language translator to translate everything the regular is saying.”

 _So that's why her voice sounded a bit off,_ Kōshi and Shōyō thought, remembering the red-head’s unconventional voice but Kōshi was the one who caught Yū’s minor scowl that Ryoko’s name conjured. He couldn’t hold back his small chuckle. _This is much different than how he ever acted around Shimizu-san._ Yū acted overprotective when other guys became too comfy around their black-haired manager and was in bliss when she would...ignore him? Not minding that part, Kōshi easily, and quickly, gathered the hints Yū unwittingly left behind.

He was really in love with (name).

At this moment, the grey-haired Senior also turned his attention to Ryū, almost forgetting he was looking through his bag for something. He seemed done with whatever he was planning, though, evident by the notebook with something scribbled in black sharpie present on it. His face carried a proud smile, too, Ryū promptly nudging his best buddy’s shoulder before presenting the message using one hand, the other giving a thumbs up: **ｲんﾉ丂** **ﾉ丂** **ﾘのひ尺** **ᄃん** **ﾑ刀** **ᄃ** **乇** **ｲの** **ᄃの刀** **ｷ乇丂丂** **! [Guess what it says!]**

Kōshi and Shōyō were in perfect positions to see Ryū’s message and gave their libero a smile, both also giving a thumbs up. Not to arise suspicion or think they weren’t paying attention to his story, the eldest spoke up. "What about you, (last name)-kun? You already seem so independent and mature for a first-year,” his expression then turned a bit smug, “and based on what Noya has told us, you seem very smart~” Those last words deepened Yū’s and (n,ame)’s already flushed complexions. The former was bright pink from initially reading his friend’s albeit encouraging, message but the sudden attention on him and _his feelings_ sunk his heart in a wave of flusterment. There was never even a verbal confirmation that Yū liked (name), either, they were simply way too obvious to his volleyball friends no matter how much he’d previously dismiss their...

He swallowed a sigh he was about to release. They weren’t even “accusations”. It is exactly what Kōshi thought; Yū’s deeply, truly, _really_ in love with (name). It was obvious to anyone seeing-abled, the pure adoration brightening his whole demeanor that’d constantly turn shy but excitable which always suggested some sort of romantic attraction he held, whether aware of them or not. Kōshi admitted he grew a bit too nosy with wondering if it would be best to meddle— actually, _all_ of the volleyball members did, getting so obsessed with Yū’s love life feelings it became their own personal reality show... a very annoying reality show they wish was audience-interactive so they could get him and (name) together already (although they wouldn’t admit it, two more certain players were the biggest fans of this plot; one blonde and containing too much salt content, another dark-haired and desperately wanting one of the two wild second-years to finally become someone else’s problem).

His feelings were the truth, and Yū knew was just that. He was just too shy to admit it to his friends since he was scared they’d try pushing into confessing when he wasn’t ready. Such reasoning he realized was no longer valid, unfortunately. Ryū’s message, followed by Kōshi and Shōyō’s support, it installed all the hope he needed. So, he took a deep breath, face still red, and repeatedly patted his cheeks.

"O-oh, uhm...th-thanks, Sugawara-senpai,” responded (name) to Kōshi’s compliments. He, meanwhile, was already embarrassed from his general thoughts about Yū, and hearing the other talked about him to his team in a positive manner evoked comforting warmth engulfing his body, reminiscent to that of a hand-knitted blanket...or another’s arms giving him a hug. “U-uh, all of my books are in braille. To write, I-I have a braille slate and stylus. It takes me longer to write, as does some of the other students, which is why our breaks are longer, i-including lunch." More reasons people called the class “privileged”.

"You’re so cool, (last name)-san!” the energetic first-year exclaimed. His shorter, second-year Senpai still pumping himself up.

"I-I don't do much..." The blind boy’s excessive modestly appeared. “I-I’m honestly not that smart, either. I mean, I wouldn’t last a day in one of your guys’ classes...”

“Whatcha talkin’ about, man?!” Ryū smirked, quietly pushing a blushing and vibrating Yū closer in front of (name). “This guy is always goin’ on about you get the best grades an’ will prolly graduate on top of the class!” Everyone’s hopes grew when (name) actually slapped his hands over his blood-red cheeks, excluding Yū who followed the other’s actions.

 _Just get married, already_.

"D-did...d-do you honestly think that...?” He forgot to name him, but it was obviously meant for Yū. Said male was on his knees looking (up/down) at (name), his entire body emitting steam puffs. He slowly nodded, not realizing the action would go unnoticed.

“Of course!” Ryū slapped (name)’s back, making his hands fall beside him and his body lurch forward. “He’s always talkin’ about ya! You two must be joined at the hip!”

“Yeah! Totally unseparable!” It’s _in_ separable, but good boy, Shōyō.

“...th...thanks...Yū...” (name), completely oblivious, whispered literally an inch away from Yū’s lips. Both their hearts were racing, pounding against their chests. This was it. This was _their_ moment despite one unaware of their intimate position displayed before three, eager (nickname)Noya fanboys and the other unable to even release an embarrassed squeak at the warm breath flowing past the peach fuzz on his philtrum. _Say something...s-say something!_ They opened their mouths wide to just scream out the words that have been stuck in their throats for months, except none of their voices were the ones to call out.

"I-is that you...(name)-kun?"

╒════ ★ ⊱ • ✩ • ⊰ ★ ════╕

♡ 》𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭.《 ♡

╘════ ★ ⊱ • ✩ • ⊰ ★ ════╛


End file.
